


Relief

by suallenparker



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 2x07, Episode Remix, F/M, Love Confession, Tender Sex, episode add on, phil's puppy dog eyes, the writings on the wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/pseuds/suallenparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Melinda returned from her trip, she’s eager to confront Phil about the stunts he pulled while she was gone …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This took me FOREVER to write! Life has been quite difficult lately and yeah … This is for reader-lb who’s just a wonderful soul. Tough times suck. I believe in you! Thanks for believing in me, too.
> 
> Thank you to the wonderful Philinda community! I hope you enjoy this and as always, I’d love to hear your thoughts!

He could've died. Melinda's stomach was in knots ever since Skye told her Phil went into the memory machine. But of course it got worse. Stupid idiot had gone on a solo mission. Could've gotten himself killed! He could've died!

Melinda inhaled slowly, her hands clenched into fists. She could've lost him again. And he did that to her!

She breathed out. Gritting her teeth, she knocked against the door to his room at the playground. At four in the morning she had returned from her mission. That was an hour ago. Since then she had taken a shower, drank some green tea to calm herself and now she was ready to rip Phil Coulson a new one so he'd never, ever would dare to pull a stunt like that ever again. Afterwards she would go through her morning workout. For that she already wore her sports attire, black leggings, black sports top and sneakers. She would make it through ten minutes of giving her a piece of her mind before she would go and punch things.

If she'd lose him, she wouldn't survive. That reckless idiot.

After the fourth knock, he opened the door.

“Hi, May!” He had the audacity to smile at her.

Like that was gonna fly! His hair was wet, his feet bare and he hadn't put on a belt on his dark blue pants yet. Seemed like he had started his day with a shower too. The white shirt he wore only had two buttons closed, revealing a nasty cut below his collarbone.

She glared at him. “That was by far the most reckless, stupidest thing you ever did!”

His smile didn't even tremble. “You're back,” he said. There was so much warmth in his gaze. If he thought his puppy dog eyes could get him out of this he was wrong!

Glaring still, she nodded at his cut. “Did Simmons look at that?” He better had shown that to her or so help him -

“She did! She gave me this.” He nodded at a tiny medicine bottle that stood on his desk next to a cup of cotton buds. “She wants me to apply it twice a day for three days. I was about to get to it, when you knocked.” He shrugged. Then he grinned. “At least my face didn't get banged up this time.”

“I could fix that.”

His damn grin widened. “I'm so happy you're here,” he said.

“I really feel like punching you.”

Threats didn't dampen his good mood either. “Want to come in?”

When she walked past him into the room, he ran free hand over her shoulder, before he closed the door. They walked to the desk. She took the medicine bottle and a cotton bud while he leaned against the table. She squinted at him as she opened the bottle. He unbuttoned his shirt. That wouldn't help him either. And damn her for wanting to kiss him!

The knots in her stomach loosened.

She dipped the cotton bud into the medical wonder that Simmons had mixed up. She suspected it was the same stuff Phil had applied to her stab wound almost a year ago. “Stupid,” she mumbled and turned to him. “And reckless!”

He pulled his shirt apart and gave her the puppy eyes again. “I had to do this.”

“You should've waited for backup.” He should've waited for her!

Just for a moment, his smile wavered. “I'm sorry I had you worried.”

She glared at him before she gently applied the tonic on his cut. He pulled in a sharp breath.

He was so damn lucky this was the worst that happened to him. She pressed her lips together.

His touch on her arm made her look at him. “I'm fine, Melinda,” he said softly. And with a smile. While touching her. Damn him.

He could've fried his brain with the memory machine. He went solo on a dangerous mission, he got tortured. He almost got killed!

“I'm fine.” He rubbed her arm. “The compulsion is gone. I'm fine.”

She sighed and put down the tonic and threw away the cotton bud.

She could've lost him.

Damn him!

“I'm fine,” he repeated.

She bit her lip.

“Melinda …” He stroked a strain of hair behind her ear. “I feel great.”

She snorted. He had circles under his eyes, his torso was full of bruises from being punched, not to forget that nasty cut she just had treated. “Liar.”

“I'm exhausted and beat up.” He chuckled and ran his hand down her arm. She wished he wouldn't touch her. She wished he'd touch her more. “But I don't want to carve anymore.” He caught her hand in his. “You don't have to shoot me.” He caressed the back of her hand with his thumb.“I'm fine.”

He was fine.

She took a breath.

Oh God, he was really fine.

He would be okay.

Thank you, thank you, thank you!

For some dumb reason her throat closed up. She pressed her lips together.

“Hey,” he whispered and squeezed her hand.

There was so much tenderness in his eyes. He tilted his head and leaned into her. Her eyes fell shut. Then he paused, their lips just inches apart. He was so close she could almost feel him. Almost. Her heart skipped a beat. What was he waiting for? For her to reject him? She was dying of anticipation! When she squeezed his hand, he closed the gap between them and gently, ever so gently kissed her. And pulled away.

She opened her eyes and found him looking at her lips. She wanted to kiss him again. Holding his hand felt great. But that didn't mean she lost her priorities.

“Don't ever do that to me again!” She shot him another glare.

His eyes widened. “I'm sorry, I -”

“I'm not gonna survive losing you,” she said. She loved him. How could he not get that?

For a moment he just looked at her. Then he smiled at her again. That stupid, lovable, sexy smile. Damn him. At least he made up for that by kissing her again. A little longer this time, nibbling on her lips. But not long enough.

“What is this?” she asked, breathless. Her heart was racing.

He shrugged, squeezing her hand again.

What was she supposed to make of that? “Is this because you're no longer losing your marbles?”

He shook his head. “I wanted to kiss you for the longest time.”

She blinked. What?

“Do you want me to stop?”

Stupid question. And still no real answer to hers. Then again, maybe that was just it. He _wanted_ to kiss her. Physical attraction. Sexual tension.

And finding out he was no longer doomed to lose his mind and die could certainly trigger irrational behavior. People loved having sex after funerals to feel they were still alive, right? Maybe he wanted to celebrate that his got postponed for the unforeseeable future.

He licked his lips and stared at hers.

Might not be love for him. But it was something. And she wanted more.

Wrapping her free arm around his neck, she tiptoed and kissed him. His groan made her smile against his mouth. They both sighed when their tongues finally touched. She loved how he tasted!

She was grateful his shirt was already open. It made it so much easier to get him out of it. After he dropped it to the floor, he grabbed her hips and pulled her against him. She could feel his erection against her thigh.

Moaning, she rubbed herself against him. “Condom?” she asked.

“Yes!”

She snorted. “I meant -”

He kissed her deeply. “Nightstand.”

“Bed,” she mumbled.

“Perfect!”

Her thoughts, exactly.

Together they moved to his bed and continued to undress each other. His chest hair was a little rough but the scar felt almost soft underneath her lips.

He mumbled her name, again and again. When she took of her bra. When she unzipped his pants. Whenever he did, she followed it up with a kiss. She loved him. She was sure he wasn't ready to hear that yet. He had enough big news for a day. But she loved him. So whenever he said her name with so much tenderness it almost made her heart burst, she kissed him.

He was naked first. She was strangely proud of that. He got a condom out of the nightstand and put it on while she took off her leggings and panties. The groan that escaped him when he saw her naked was also very satisfying.

He breathed out her name when she straddled him, so she kissed him again. Smiling, she pushed him back on his shoulders until he lay on the bed. He grabbed her hips and hissed when she guided his cock to her wet entrance and sunk onto him. Slowly, she started riding him, bending down for a kiss now and again. She loved how often he said her name. He hadn't used her first name ever since he asked her to pilot the bus. Ever since he had started carving, he had been distant to her. He wasn't distant now!

They moved together and build up speed until they both fell apart with her name on his lips.

She kissed him. She wanted to cherish this for just a little longer.

He ran his fingers through her hair to keep it from falling onto his face and smiled before he kissed the top of her nose. He was killing her! She just loved him so very much! Smiling too, she kissed him one last time, before she got off his lap and his penis slipped out of her. She turned away and his hands caressed her back. This was lovely. A wonderful memory to keep, right? Who needed more?

When she slipped back into her panties and got out of the bed, he sat up.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

She glanced at him over her shoulder. “Bathroom break,” she mumbled. Awesome moment. Not awkward at all. But she really needed to pee. She grabbed his shirt from the floor and put it on before she hurried to the bathroom.

He already wore his pants when she returned. He stood just a few feet away from her. She wanted to touch him again. She wanted another kiss.

“We should get ready for work,” she said and hid her hands behind her back.

He walked up to her with determination in his eyes. Then he cradled her face and kissed her.

“Right,” he said. He was smiling. “Just another minute.” He kissed her again.

She sighed. “I love you.”

He stopped and pulled away but left his hands on her elbows. “I'm so sorry.” He took a shaky breath.

“Phil …”

“For everything.” He swallowed hard. “I'm so sorry.”

She should've kept her mouth shut! “I don't need you to -”

“I didn't want to be a burden to you,” he interrupted. “I'm so sorry.”

“What?”

“I talked to Andrew.”

She froze up. “Excuse me?”

“After you told me about Australia, I just …” He sighed. “I made you suffer. I'm so sorry. I tried to find something to help fix me, I tried to leave you out as much as possible, I just -”

She squinted at him. “You talked to my ex husband?”

“I couldn't let it come to you shooting me.”

“And you didn't tell me.”

He swallowed hard and pulled up his shoulders. “I was grasping at straws.”

She stared at him.

“Most times I went on trips I wasn't recruiting,” he said quickly, “I was getting resources to build a new hovercraft. The whole operation is called theta protocol.”

“Why are you telling me this now?”

“Because I love you.”

He … What? “You love me?”

“Yes.”

“Next time lead with that,” she told him sternly.

He pressed his lips together and nodded.

“Say it again!” She really needed to hear it a second time.

He smiled. “I love you so much.”

She couldn't fight her own smile any longer. “I love you, too.” She kissed him, before she bit his bottom lip. “Don't go behind my back again!”

“Promise,” he said quickly and kissed her again.

“Also, try not to get yourself killed.”

“You can stop worrying now. I'm fine.”

“But you've got a knack for getting into trouble.”

He pulled back and looked at her with those puppy dog eyes. “Next time I'll do something stupidly dangerous to save either the world or just me, I promise I'll let you come with.”

Damn him. She squinted.

He smiled winningly. “Best I can offer.”

They'd see about that. But for now she smiled too and kissed him once more. He loved her. And he would live. Thank God, he would live! She couldn't be happier.


End file.
